O tym, jak kilka minut robi różnicę
by EroEmo
Summary: Zamówienie dla koleżanki; Takano i Onodera oraz kilka minut, które zmieniły wszystko.


- Takano-san, wychodzę! – i to powiedziawszy, Onodera opuścił budynek wydawnictwa.

Tymczasem jego przełożony, któremu przyszło jeszcze chwilę temu wysłuchiwać monologu zmordowanego edytora, wciąż stał wewnątrz jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Światło dobiegające z wszechobecnych świetlówek raniło jego oczy, które nie zaznały snu od blisko trzydziestu godzin.

Czuł się zmęczony, wręcz wykończony.

Ale nie było to nic nowego, w końcu już trochę pracował w tym edytorskim bajzlu. I jak na złość lubił tę robotę. A od kiedy Onodera pojawił się w jego życiu na nowo, pokochał ją jeszcze bardziej.

- Eh, no nic. Trzeba to wreszcie skończyć…

Mamrocząc to i owo pod nosem, Takano powłóczył niechętnie nogami do biurka, na którym leżał stosik kartek papieru. Najchętniej by je wszystkie spalił, ale niestety musiał je wszystkie przeglądnąć i ocenić, czy którykolwiek nadaje się do podpisania.

_Zabiję Isakę za te dokumenty…_

Takano bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciał siedzieć w wydawnictwie. Najchętniej wyszedłby jakąś godzinkę wcześniej i zaczaił na Ritsu z jakąś niespodzianką. Jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że było to niemożliwe – nie dość, że cały Emerald znajdował się już w stanie śpiączki farmakologicznej przez ogólny zapieprz przedwakacyjny, to jeszcze weszły jakieś chore przepisy, do których szefostwo, a następnie podwładni musieli się dostosować.

Dlatego też ślęczał teraz nad bezsensownymi dokumentami, zamiast wyjść chociaż równo z Onoderą i spróbować chociaż trochę spędzić z nim czas. Nie mógł narzekać, że go nie widywał, bo przecież miał go na oku zarówno w pracy jak i niekiedy poza nią. Ale to nie było to samo, co na przykład wspólne wyjście na obiad.

_Obiad…_

I w tej właśnie chwili Masamune zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego ukochany sąsiad jadł coś normalnego w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Onodera miał w zwyczaju przedkładać pracę i obowiązki ponad własne zdrowie, co ostatnim razem skończyło się omdleniem i kroplówką w szpitalu.

Fakt, od tego czasu minęło już trochę czasu, ale i tak… Nigdy nie można być pewnym, czy szanowny pracoholik nie powróci do swoich nawyków.

Z tego też powodu Takano – zamiast w mig uwinąć się z przeglądaniem bezsensownych papierów – spędził w biurze dodatkową godzinę. Kiedy dotarło do niego, jak długo już siedział w zagraconym biurze, wydał długie westchnięcie pomieszane z jękiem, po czym potarł zmęczone oczy. W budynku nie było nikogo poza nim, więc równie dobrze mógł sobie pozwolić na odrobinę swobody, prawda?

Dlatego też wstał i uprzątnąwszy przejrzane oraz podpisane dokumenty, udał się do wyjścia. Niby miał coś jeszcze do zrobienia, ale nie było to nic szczególnego, tak więc pozostawił to sobie na jutro. Oczy go piekły, w gardle suszyło, a mięśnie powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Gdyby dalej to wszystko ciągnął, mógłby zasłabnąć w pracy, a to spowodowałoby tylko lawinę wydarzeń, które na pewno nie przyspieszyłyby wydania tego cholernego wakacyjnego numeru.

Po przekręceniu kluczy w stacyjce, Masamune włączył radio. Bez rozwydrzonego Onodery na siedzeniu pasażera było jakoś tak… cicho, więc chciał sobie jakoś umilić jazdę do domu.

_- Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili!_

Takano nie miał jakiejś specjalnej ochoty na słuchanie wiadomości o tej porze, ale czuł się zbyt zmęczony, żeby bawić się teraz w zmienianie stacji.

_- Pociąg odjeżdżający ze stacji w dzielnicy Chiyoda o godzinie dwudziestej drugiej czterdzieści trzy miał nagłą awarię. Jej źródło nie jest jeszcze znane. Informatorzy donoszą, że ucierpiało kilkunastu pasażerów, a kilku z nich jest w stanie ciężkim. Na miejscu nasz reporter…_

Nagle coś dotarło do zmęczonego umysłu Takano. Pociąg, o którym była mowa w wiadomościach to ten sam, którym wracał do domu Onodera.

Wyciągnął szybko z kieszeni telefon i wybrał numer Ritsu. Jednak nikt się nie zgłaszał.

Ponowił próbę, lecz z tym samym efektem – „abonament ma wyłączony telefon bądź znajduje się poza zasięgiem sieci".

Dojechał już na parking w bloku, więc nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na szukanie miejsca wypadku lub jechanie do szpitala – nie wiedział nawet, do którego trafili ranni.

_Niedobrze, niedobrze…_

Coś nieprzyjemnego ukuło Masamune w serce, przez co rozbudził się całkowicie. Nie czuł już wcześniejszego zmęczenia, odechciało mu się także pić czy jeść. Chciał mieć jedynie pewność, że Ritsu jest cały.

Z tego też względu w te pędy udał się do windy, gdyż stwierdził, że włączy telewizję, bo z niej dowie się więcej niż z radia – nawet jeśli nie podadzą konkretów, być może pozna miejsce z którego nadawana jest relacja.

W drodze do swojego pokoju, Takano wciąż na nowo próbował się dodzwonić do ukochanego, nadal bezskutecznie.

_- _Cholera jasna! Onodera…

Przez brak snu, przepracowanie i obecną sytuację, zaczęło mu się zbierać na płacz. Masamune poczuł w gardle nieprzyjemną gulę, która składała się w dużej mierze z żalu, niepewności i strachu.

_Jeśli coś mu się stało… A co jak jest jedną z tych osób w stanie ciężkim? Nie, niemożliwe… A jeśli jednak?_

Bezradność jest czymś okropnym, ale w tamtej chwili była ona dla Takano torturą. Nie chciał stracić Onodery.

Nie chciał żyć ze świadomością, że gdyby zatrzymał go w biurze to wróciliby razem i nikomu nic by się nie stało.

Nie chciał żyć bez _niego_…

- Onodera! – wymsknęło mu się, podczas przekręcania klucza w drzwiach.

W chwili, gdy miał już nacisnąć klamkę i pchnąć drzwi, stało się coś dziwnego. Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi tuż obok siebie i niewyraźne pomrukiwanie.

- Czego znowu? – rzucił oschle Ritsu, stojąc w drzwiach własnego mieszkania.

Takano nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, dlatego też bez chwili wahania rzucił się na niego, miażdżąc go w mocnym uścisku.

- Ej, Takano-san! Co ci tym razem odbiło!? Puszczaj mnie!

- Dlaczego…

- Hm?

- DLACZEGO DO JEBANEJ NĘDZY NIE ODBIERAŁEŚ TELEFONU!?

Onodera zmieszał się nieco na te słowa i piorunujące spojrzenie swojego przełożonego.

- Komórka mi się rozładowała. A cz-czemu pytasz?

- Bo wydzwaniałem do ciebie z tysiąc razy, kretynie!

- Niby po co?

- Nie wracałeś pociągiem do domu?

- Nie. Dzięki TOBIE. Tak długo mnie przetrzymywałeś w biurze, że się spóźniłem, a że padł mi telefon, musiałem iść z buta. Nie powiem, żeby to było miłe zaję- TAKANO-SAN, MÓGŁBYŚ PRZESTAĆ MNIE TAK DUSIĆ!?

- Dzięki Bogu… - powiedział cicho Masamune, tuląc zdziwionego Ritsu jeszcze mocniej.

Kamień dosłownie spadł mu z serca, a za tym szło – poziom adrenaliny i stresu również się obniżył. Poskutkowało to nagłym opadnięciem z sił i nawrotem senności.

- Em, Takano-san? Wszystko okej? Wyglądasz słabo…

- Hm, co? A tak, muszę się przespać – wymamrotał sennie, wieszając się już na wciąż skołowanym ukochanym. – Dlatego będę wdzięczny jak mi pomożesz dojść do ciebie.

-E!? Dlaczego do mnie!? Masz własne łóżko!

- To za daleko.

Onodera chciał już coś na ten temat odpowiedzieć, ale już nie zdążył, bo Takano kompletnie odpłynął. Nagły wstrząs i przypływ sił całkowicie wyczerpały jego rezerwy energii.

- Eh, no i co ja mam z tobą zrobić… – spytał Ritsu sam siebie, podtrzymując śpiącego sąsiada.

Po chwili zastanowienia zawlókł Takano do siebie. Jak raz się prześpi u niego na kanapie, to chyba nic się nikomu nie stanie, prawda…?


End file.
